Akatsuki Adventures
by OtakunessFanFictions
Summary: This is our FIRST PUBLISHED STORY! We may suck or we may be awesome! Your call! This is about the Akatsuki going to random places. Chapter 2 up soon! We procrastinate,  LOLZ big wurdz  but we love this storyline! Thanks for inspiration, 7-11!


Akatsuki Adventures and Such: Chapter one:

THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

It was a boring day at the Akatsuki lair. Deidara was hungry. He yelled, "WEASLE!...un"

Itachi glanced up from his teen magazine. "Whaaaat? I'm reading to see if Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are ACTUALLY dating!"

Deidara sighed as he flipped his hair and said quietly, "Oh, well. I guess you really don't want that Strawberry Shortcake doll that comes with the Happy Meals at McDonald's, do you?...un.."

Tobi popped up from behind a chair. "AII DEEW!" he squeak-yelled.

Deidara smiled. "McDonalds..?...un.." Itachi nodded.

Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi loaded themselves into the Akatsuki van, which was black with red clouds on one side, and pink with bunnies and rainbows on the other. As Itachi got in the passenger's seat, he took a double take of the van. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS?"

Deidara looked down. "But I like bunnies….un…..." he said timidly and quietly, quite like an uke in a bad yaoi fanfiction, and did the Hinata-finger-point-thing.

Sasori looked at him as he smiled (like when Sai does that creepy fake smile..) and said, "I do too!"

Deidara perked up. "OH YEAH! SASORI! MY MAN, HIGH FIVE!" He said, putting out his hand for a high-five. Sasori and Deidara slapped hands and got in the van.

Kisame rolled his eyes. Retards. He got in the driver's seat, sighing. When they all got in the van, Kisame turned on the radio. The song Sexyback by Justin Timberlake was on . The Akatsuki came to a red light. A college-looking-guy with perfect brown hair was walking across the street with his girlfriend. The girlfriend was in a black Gothloli dress and she had blonde hair. Kisame sighed. How does that Ambercrombie and Fitch lookin guy get a girl like that? He thought watching them. The chorus to Sexyback was on and the dude started to sing. "What the shi-?" Itachi laughed.

Everytime the part came to when the dude in the song said, "yeah!" the girlfriend jumped and said, "yea!" The dude crossing the street pulled out a black notebook. Kisame tried to read the white lettering on the cover. "Desu, Noto? What the hell is this guy, an Aeropostale-Otaku-Fanboy? DESU NOTE? REALLY?"

Deidara heard a whistling come from Sasori. He turned to face him. "You, Sasori, like that Gothloli chick over there?" Sasori paused. He turned. "No, the guy…" he said, looking down.

Tobi laughed like Shigure from Fruits Basket when he found out Tohru was living in a tent. "YEW ARR GEEY! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!"

Sexyback came to an end after four minutes and seventeen seconds of Justin Timberlake. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream started to play as a green light came on signaling them to go.

It all started with Deidara humming.

Then singing.

Then all the Akatsuki in the van started to sing.

"Yeeww maiike meeh, feel leik ai'm livin uh teeeenaaaaaagge dreem!" Is what the van sounded like. The van literally shook with song. As the song went on, they got louder and louder. Itachi danced. Kisame lol'd (hard to do). Now, Deidara is infamous for picking up ladies. There was this girl (totally moe-but-I-can-kill-you-if-I-want look) walking down the street to her work. McDonalds, obviously by the look of her uniform. But since when did McDonald's start using maid outfits..? He thought. Deidara scratched his head. Tobi rammed his shoulder to Deidara's. "Pick her up!" Deidara sighed.

But, then he smiled mischeviously. "You can put your hands on me in my skin-tight-jeans, be your teenage dream tonight!" Deidara sang out the window to the loli-girl-in-a-maid-outfit. The girl laughed. She kept walking. "FAIL~!" Tobi yelled at Deidara, ramming into him. "Eechiii!" Sasori whispered.

(What will happen?)

End of chapter one.

Edit notes:: Okay, so this was written after we went to 7-11 and got retarded ideas for a fanfiction which spawned off into this. Obviously, the next chapter will be up in at least a day so don't hold your breath ;)

Now, now, if you watched the Death Note fanflash, then you get the whole Sexyback Light and Misa. AAND, there will be another funny reference next chapter.

NO, WE ARE NOT CLAMING OWNERSHIP TO ANY OF THE SONGS USED, CHARACTERS (besides our OCs….) ANIMES OR ANYTHING! The only things we own are our minds and I think me and Rukia lost those a LOOONG time ago….


End file.
